


「DMC5/D新V」I saw thee weep

by ReeRose



Series: [DMC/DV]Das Wohltemperierte Klavier [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, OOC, PWP, Porn, V is Vergil, V/Vergil一人论, 补魔
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23050255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeRose/pseuds/ReeRose
Summary: CP：Dante/V（Vergil）V哥和V一人论“我绿我自己，我是我自己的替身。”的狗血小言文XD
Relationships: Dante/V (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: [DMC/DV]Das Wohltemperierte Klavier [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914745
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	「DMC5/D新V」I saw thee weep

**Author's Note:**

> CP：Dante/V（Vergil）  
> V哥和V一人论  
> “我绿我自己，我是我自己的替身。”的狗血小言文XD

“你正在崩坏。”

“所以我需要你的帮助。”

“你知道代价吗？”

“当然，你想要多少都好。”

但丁看着这位神秘委托人，对方深不见底的瞳孔中容纳着无法猜透的秘密。这是但丁不喜欢人类的原因之一，人类的心思太过复杂，他们阴暗潮湿滋生腐烂的恶臭，但不经意间在泥泞的沼泽里却能翻出一块未经雕琢的钻石，这也是但丁喜欢人类的原因之一。

神秘人需要魔力来维持身体的完整，很显然他经历了某种“仪式”，看在他没像阿卡汉姆那样搞出大篓子（好吧，他以后就后悔了），但丁将他归咎于走上歧途的可怜人。补充魔力也仅仅能维持对方一个月的生命，但丁想了想还是答应给这个委托人一个临终关怀。

高阶恶魔的血液中蕴含着强大的力量，这令无数的追随者们垂涎不已。但不是被主动授予，那么这血中的力量就如同一滩白水。

“血我是不会白给的，普通的代价我想你负不起，那么换个两全其美的办法怎么样？”但丁不怀好意地说，他想挫一挫这位高傲的诗人的锐气。

V没有后退，他笑着拨弄了一下头发，昂着头像只高傲的黑猫。他把手杖扔到脚边，纤细的手指脱下无袖的黑色皮质风衣随手丢在地上，仅留下穿在里面的黑色束腰。恶魔纹身充满了他上半身白皙的肌肤，疯狂张扬的黑色带着一丝鬼魅，V一步步走向坐在沙发上的但丁。

“你真是令我惊讶。”但丁此时已经被V卡在了沙发边缘。

V弯下一只腿，他用膝盖顶开但丁的双腿，坚硬的骨头刚好顶住对方开始躁动的小兄弟。

“ 我们能开始了吗？我可是时间紧迫。”

对方的如此主动让但丁着实吓了一跳，他扶着快要趴在他身上的V，伸手阻拦对方继续要脱下去的动作。作为一个许久没开荤的“老年人”但丁要招架眼前无比香艳的景色还是费了一番精力。

“哦老天，你可别。告诉我吧，你有什么阴谋上赶着让你投怀送抱？”

“愚蠢至极…”V有些不开心地嘟囔。他又从上衣的口袋里掏出了一打纸币，“够了吗？”

“操，你这是要买春？”但丁抓过那摞钱扔到一旁，“很好，你成功，在我的混蛋老哥之后，你是第二个如此擅长激怒我的人。”

没等V无语的翻白眼，但丁就直接掐住了V的细腰开始扯束腰上的黑色绑带。“操，怎么这么多绳...”，然后他索性直接把衣服全部扯开了。

他火热双手紧紧掐着V的腰，抚摸着对方白皙如陶瓷一般的皮肤。冰冷的顺滑的如同蛇皮一样的肌肤，让但丁似曾相识。

V穿着宽松的黑色长裤，皮带被轻轻地扯开，但丁迫不及待地揉捏着对方圆翘的臀部。

“嘿，我也喜欢真空。”但丁来回抚摸掐拽V的腰身和他唯一看得上有点肉的屁股。

“嗯...但丁！”V想拽开但丁的手，但他双腿被卡在但丁的两膝外侧，越️张越大，根本无从使劲。他仰着头向前载进了但丁的怀里，他趴在男人宽厚的胸膛上，感受着火热的气息。

该死的但丁，为什么他总是如此的幸运！

V现在只能一丝不挂的撅着屁股趴在但丁身上，雪白的翘臀上布满了红色的手印。黑色的头发挡住了V的视线，他双眼放空的等着这个蠢弟弟能够早点完事。

“放松点，小婊子。”但丁拍打着V的屁股，他伸出一只手放到V的面前，“舔湿它。”

与其说上要求，不如说他是直接把手指戳进了V的嘴里，这让V措手不及地干呕了几下。见对方听话的舔着自己的手指，但丁摸了摸他柔顺的黑色卷发。

仅留下人性的维吉尔或者说V加倍地留恋着但丁带给自己的一切，他的后穴意见开始渗出肠液，他双臂紧紧抱住但丁的肩膀，他渴望着弟弟能够带给自己的一切，无论幸福还是痛苦。

“但丁，快进来。”

“淫荡的小猫已经等不及了？哦你的后穴都流水了。”但丁抽出插在V嘴里搅动的手指，径直地捅进了V嫩红的后穴开始肆意抽插。

“唔！”V颤抖着扭了扭身子，他眼神迷离，“但丁，求你了，求你进来。”

“我进来了啊，你还想要什么？”但丁加重了手指的力度，他扣动着V的后穴，来回搅动。

“唔，啊...但丁，我要你的，你的...进来...”V颤抖着双腿无法支撑自己的体重，他完全地趴在了但丁身上。

“什么？”

“唔，该死的，但丁，我要你操蛋的大家伙进来！”

但丁抽出手指，把V翻了个身，然后整个人翻到了他的上面，居高临下地看着窝在沙发里颤抖的黑发青年。

他舔了舔自己干涩的嘴唇，拉开自己的裤带，巨大的性器一跳一跳。

V颤抖着看着但丁的硕大，这太大了，这跟他印象中的完全不一，怎么回事？！老天，他会坏掉的。

“不，别，但丁，这太大了！”V开始挣扎，他蹬腿试图挣脱男人的束缚，可下一秒但丁便已经将巨大的头顶顶入V脆弱的洞口。

“啊！！！”撕心裂肺的疼痛让V抓紧了但丁的后背，坚硬的指甲给半魔人的身躯留下了一跳跳红色的印记。

维吉尔忘记了，新诞生的V太脆弱了，他根本就没法接纳他弟弟拿怪物一样的身躯。他疼得双腿颤抖，直喘粗气。

“还没完呢。”但丁露出了一丝微笑，他嘴角上扬，像捏死一只蚂蚁一样轻松地捏住了V的脖子。

“啊...”喘不上气了，V拼命挣扎。

“我不知道你从哪里得到的维吉尔的消息，不过你用的这套美人计还算成功，既然想要得到魔力那么就好好承受代价吧。”

但丁的硕大才只进去了头部，剩下粗壮的柱身但丁毫不怜惜地全部顶入了V的下体。

“！！！”

被扼住喉咙的V喘不上气，发不出声，他大睁着眼睛用力挣扎，可一切都是徒劳，巨大的性器在他的腹部顶出了痕迹，巨大的力量像是要将他全部顶穿。肠道撕裂带出了鲜红的血与肉，V的下体破碎不堪。

但丁依然快速地抽动着下体，他在这个陌生人身上找到了一丝微弱的光，那个人极了维吉尔，他在他的体内感受着如同第一次贯穿兄长时的快感。这太不可思议了，这简直太乱来了。

“但…”V撕裂的声音从喉咙中传出。

但丁一个巴掌扇在了V的脸上，“闭嘴，你不是他！你不是维吉尔！”

V皱了皱眉头，像是被千万根针穿透了心脏，他放下了攀附在但丁身后的手，他放弃了抵抗，就像一只没有生命的破布娃娃。

过了多久？几十分钟？几个小时？当但丁将浑浊的精液全部射入了V的身体中，它们太多了，他们积攒了太多了，浓烈的液体充满了V的全部肠道涌入了胃中，这让V不停地咳嗽起来。V的腹部以肉眼可见的速度涨大，然后又慢慢地平缓了下来。

“它们被吸收了？”该轮到但丁差异了，他从没有见到能将恶魔的精液吸收的如此之快的人类，除非那个人是...

“是的，我想是的。”V累得喘不上气，他窝在沙发里一动不动地看着但丁，他想伸手抱抱他的弟弟，但却不知道以什么样的身份，他停在半空中的手犹豫片刻又收了回去。

“别。”但丁抓住了V准备收回的手，他紧握着他放在自己的脸颊处，“是你对吗？”

V冲着他露出了释然的笑，然后闭上了眼睛。

他太累了…在但丁的怀里他终于能暂时的休息一下了…

  



End file.
